


Lies My Best Friend Told Me

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex calls Clark on his trust issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies My Best Friend Told Me

After Clark reassured his parents for the hundredth time that yes, it _was_ magic, yes, he _was_ fine, and that no, the girls didn't remember anything about what had happened, they had finally been satisfied that Clark was unharmed and he was able to get out of the house. 

The first place he thought to go was Lex's. He couldn't stop seeing Lex at the piano, blood from his fingers dripping all over the keys, pale skin stained with blood and raw from the constant playing. He didn't even bother with the security system anymore, just jumped the wall surrounding the castle, landed in the backyard, and went in through the kitchen. 

He waited until he was in the main hallway to call out, "Lex?" 

"Up here," Lex called softly, from the top of the stairs. "Come on up." 

"Okay." Clark wasn't at all surprised; the last place Lex would want to be was his office after the last incident, and he took the stairs two at a time as he climbed the staircase after Lex. 

Lex had disappeared into one of the many bedrooms that had been converted into something else, and he peeked in before he entered the room. There wasn't anything in the room except for a stereo, the desk from downstairs, some odd furniture, and a few filing cabinets. 

He jumped when Lex spoke behind him. 

"I'm sorry for the mess, but I'm in the middle of moving some of the things out of my office--like the piano." A little wave of his hand. "We're storing the furniture here until the room has been cleaned up and the carpet has had the bloodstains removed." 

When Clark turned around, he frowned. There were white bandages wrapped around the tips of each of Lex's fingers, and he was struck with the urge to kiss each one of them. "How are you doing?" he asked softly. 

Lex held up both of his hands. "I won't be playing any time soon, but I think I'll recover." He paused, studying Clark intently. "Thank you for the save. I don't know why my staff didn't come by." 

"Because they suck," Clark said vehemently. "They stay in the other end of the house unless you call for them, and they don't bother to check on you!" 

Lex's lips quirked. "I rather think I terrorize them into staying out of my way. More flattering to my ego." 

Clark had to grin at that. "All right, you've got a point. You scare them into staying away." 

"Thank you, Clark." That thanks was layered with dry sarcasm. "How did the meeting with the Princeton scout go?" 

"Don't ask." Clark flushed and tossed himself down on one of the overstuffed chairs in the corner. 

"That good?" Lex asked sympathetically, sitting down in the chair opposite Clark. 

"Let's just say that a few witches I know made sure that Princeton isn't going to give me a second look," Clark groused. "Between the uncoordinated dancing and the fact that I was nearly naked in the middle of a party? They tend to _not_ recruit naked party dancing quarterbacks." 

Lex gave a delicate cough. "I'd offer to help you with that, Clark, but my scholastic record is such that the connections I have, you wouldn't want to help you." 

"No, that's okay," Clark said, nodding firmly. He already felt guilty about having come over the first time to ask Lex to do just that, and he wasn't going to do it again. 

Lex studied his friend. "I could make a few calls..." 

"No, Lex. Seriously. It's okay. Princeton's not for a guy like me anyway, you know?" Clark shifted in his seat. "I'm more the Metropolis University kind of guy, especially if I can get Lois Lane graduated _before_ I get there." 

Lex flexed his fingers, and winced softly. "Having trouble with the charming Ms. Lane?" 

Clark's eyebrows elevated. "Lois? Charming? She's so _not_ charming. And she's not your type either, Lex, so don't get that glint in your eye." 

Lex just smiled evilly. "What glint, Clark?" 

Clark glared. "The one that means you're going to go after her. Believe me. You do not want to open the can of worms that is Lois Lane. She'll drive you insane, Lex. I mean it. She'll barge into your shower at all hours. She'll steal your clothes. She'll make you yank your hair out." 

Lex ran a hand over his bald head and elevated an eyebrow. 

"Okay, so, maybe not in your case. But you will want to kill her, and then I'd have to agree with you and maybe bring marshmallows." 

Lex chuckled, and propped his feet up on the padded footstool in front of his chair. "So what really brings you here, Clark?" 

Clark sobered. "Seriously? I wanted to make sure you were all right. That whatever Lana did to you hadn't made you go back down to the piano and start playing again." 

"Whatever you did when you shoved the piano out of the way must have broken... the spell, and those are words I never thought I'd hear myself say." Lex blinked. "That was some push, Clark." 

Clark looked down at his hands in his lap. "You'd have done it too, Lex. Panic can make you do a lot of things. Beside, the piano had those little wheel things on them. All you needed was one good shove, and it moved itself." 

"Even I'm not that good," was out of his mouth before he could stop it. "For a second, I almost believed it." 

Clark's face fell again, and he sunk back into the cushions. 

Lex sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I'm not used to having friends--" 

Clark glared at Lex. "That's not even an excuse anymore," he said. "You've been here for like, four years now, and you and I have been friends for all that time. I mean, yeah, we've had rough spots and neither one of us has always been the perfect friend, but come off it, Lex. Four years is enough time for anyone to figure out how to do something and what not to say." 

Lex considered Clark quietly for several long moments without speaking. Then he rose from the chair. "You're absolutely right, Clark. It should be enough time for friends to get to know each other. And trust each other. So I'd say that it goes both ways. You should trust me by now, and you don't. And I should be able to treat you differently, but I can't. I'm sorry." 

The good mood from earlier was gone, completely wrecked. Lex didn't bother to wait for a reply, because he knew he wouldn't get one. He never did, when he called Clark on his trust issues. He knew, from experience, that in a few days, Clark would show up at his doorstep again, asking for help and Lex would give it to him and later, there might be a moment where they played pool together in awkward silence until Lex broke it like he always did with small talk and everything would be back to normal. 

"Goodbye, Clark." 

* * *

Lex woke up in the middle of the night--three AM, to be precise--with the knowledge that something in his immediate environment wasn't _right._

The nightlight in his bedroom was dark--burned out or blocked, Lex couldn't tell in the complete blackness--and the sliver of crescent moon in the sky gave little to no light whatsoever. There was no flashlight on the table, and the lamp was on the other side of the bed. He rolled over to turn it on, but someone beat him to it as light flooded the room. 

"Clark!" Lex relaxed back against the pillows as his hulking friend moved from in front of the window and the nightlight. "What are you doing here?" 

After turning on the lamp, Clark had moved to sit on the foot of Lex's bed, looking at Lex without _really_ looking. "I do trust you, Lex. I do. There's just some things that nobody can know." 

Lex reached for the bottle of water that sat beside his bed, and inspected the seal. When he was certain it hadn't been tampered with, he twisted the cap off and took a long drink, considering Clark and then offering him the bottle. "I take it you're referring to more than your lack of rhythm," Lex replied. 

Clark accepted the bottle, but he didn't drink from it. Instead, he kept it in his hands, rolling it between his palms in a nervous fidget. "Yeah," was Clark's only reply. 

Lex leaned forward and plucked the bottle out of Clark's hands. "It's all about grace and finding the beat," he said. "If you remember that you're all one big package, and move with the four beats of the music, then you're going to be fine." 

Clark looked stunned. "Wha?" 

"Dancing, Clark. Your arms and legs are attached to the rest of you, and they'll move with you if you remember that instead of flailing them around like separate appendages." He took another drink from the bottle, and then screwed the cap back on. 

"You're giving me dance tips?" Clark's expression was filled with disbelief. 

"Since that's the only thing you seem willing to talk to me about, I figure that's why you're here at three in the morning," Lex answered, pulling the sheet up a little further around his naked hips. 

Clark gave a weak snort. "If I wanted dance tips, Lex, I'd buy a video." 

"They don't help," he offered conspiratorially. "The instructors don't really know what they're doing either. You'd do better to listen to your own body and figure out how to coordinate it." 

"Lex." Clark's voice was quiet, and calm, without a hint of the reprimand his call of his friend's name actually was. 

Lex fell expectantly silent. 

The quiet that fell between the two friends was starting to grate on Lex's nerves. Clark was the only person in the world who he disliked silences from; it usually meant that something was wrong because Clark was always talkative. 

Clark finally broke the silence as he stared at his hands. "What do you want me to tell you, Lex?" 

Lex shook his head softly. "Whatever you want to tell me, Clark." He looked down at his own hands for a long moment. "I know," is all he said. "Since we're being honest about what we aren't saying." 

Clark looked up, outwardly calm but his eyes were panicking. "Know what?" 

"What you did to Morgan Edge's car," Lex continued quietly. "The green beads that he had, they were meteor rocks like Lana's necklace--I put that together in the asylum." He drummed his fingertips together. "When I saw what you did to his car, that's when I figured out what you did to my car. I can fit everything else together except the airplane; I can't figure out why you attacked my airplane instead of waiting for me to bring that... whatever it was back to Smallville for analysis and stolen it then." 

"I wasn't myself," is all Clark answered before he could stop himself. "When did you... when did you remember?" he asked, expression neutral. "When Garner was poking around in your head?" 

"No. It was because of the treatments, yes, I'm sure. But it was afterwards. During the summer, when I was recovering in the hospital. I kept remembering flashes of it--maybe it was the drug that my father had given me, I don't know. But by the time I got out of the hospital and my system was clean of the drugs, I had remembered everything. And I've been waiting for you to tell me, Clark. But you haven't. No matter how much I've tried to show you that I'm worthy of being trusted, you haven't told me. And I've waited as long as I can wait. I'm angry that you didn't tell me, that you didn't think you could trust me after everything I went through for you." 

Clark swallowed hard and scooted down so that he could turn around on the bed, kicking off his boots so that he could put his back against the footboard of Lex's bed and stretch his feet out to get comfortable. "If you know, then you know why I didn't tell you," is all Clark said. 

Lex moved over instinctively, making room for Clark on the bed beside him as he looked down at his friend. "No, Clark. I don't know. I understand why you didn't tell me at first; you were right to wait until you could trust me. But then you didn't. You never trusted me, and part of me understands why. I wouldn't trust me either, if I'd seen me do some of the things I'd done. But when I crawled through my own blood to try and protect you, wasn't that enough?" 

Clark rubbed damp palms on his jeans, trying to swallow around his tight throat. "I tried to protect you, Lex, and myself. I knew if I told you, then your father would have scooped you back up and done more horrible things to you. I couldn't be the one responsible for making you suffer more. So I shut up and didn't say anything. I thought it was better that way. Nobody would know about me, and you wouldn't be in danger from your father." 

"I see," Lex said quietly. "And I suppose that's why you went to my father again, Clark? To protect me from him when you found out I was trying to get those memories back?" 

Guilty swallow there. "Mostly. He was the only one with the power to get you to stop. And I knew that if you got them back... he'd only hurt you more trying to take them away again. So I went to him for help." 

"Do you know how betrayed I felt when you did that?" Lex asked softly. "I asked you to stay out of it, and not only did you involve yourself, you involved my _father,_ the one person in the world that you knew I wanted to keep it from, and you nearly got yourself killed in the process. Can you imagine how I felt, Clark?" 

Clark gave a miserable shake of his head, not able to look up at his friend. "I just wanted to keep you safe, Lex," is all he could say. "That's all I want." 

Lex didn't say anything for a long moment. He leaned forward, resting his hand on Clark's knee, the only part he could reach, and angled his head so that he could look at Clark. "How about you give me some credit being able to keep myself safe?" he asked. 

Clark's head jerked up at that. "You do a real bang-up job of that," he said with a half-angry glare. "Your security is crap, you take stupid chances, and you've had so many hits to your head I'm surprised you're not lumpy!" 

Lex's hand rose automatically to stroke over the back of his head, and the small nodule there. "That's not what I'm talking about, Clark, and you know it. I'm talking about giving me enough credit to be able to protect myself from my father, especially now that he is behind bars and for the most part powerless," Lex clarified. "You could have come to me any time. Especially after you saw that I got rid of everything I had at the house--knowing what I know, it was too dangerous to have those things here. What I couldn't destroy I had sent to safe places that no one knows but me. I showed you that, in the only attempt I could to show you that I didn't need it any longer, and you still wouldn't come clean with me." 

"I was afraid," Clark finally confessed, after an eternity of fidgeting under Lex's intense gaze. "Last year, I had this dream, about that Kurosawa sword you've got. Only it wasn't a prop. It was a real sword, and you told me some kind of story about a samurai not even being human, and then you tried to attack me. The sword broke, and you stormed out furiously because I never told you the truth. And I was afraid you'd do that in reality. And when you found out for real last year... I was still scared, Lex. I saw the way you looked at me before your father and the doctors got there. Like I was God, almost. I ran, because I couldn't handle that." 

"I felt so bad not telling you after you got out," Clark continued. "Because you could have told your father about me, but you didn't. You could have traded my secret--me--to get yourself out of Belle Reve, and you didn't do it. And that scared me too, because I've never known anyone who would do that for me. Who would put me over them, even if it meant they'd maybe die." A hard swallow. "You even helped me when I was trapped in Summerholt, even though... even though I'd gone to your father. Every time I got ready to tell you, Lex, I got more and more scared." 

Lex squeezed Clark's knee. "It's called friendship," Lex explained softly. "When you are friends with someone, you would do anything to make sure they're safe and happy." 

Clark looked up at that. "Then I've never had a friend like you, Lex." 

Lex gave a soft chuckle at that, unable to stop the amusement. "I would think not," he said with a little grin. 

Clark gave a strained grin. "You know what I mean." 

"Yeah, I do." Lex uncapped his water bottle, took a drink, and held it out to Clark. 

Clark took the bottle, but didn't drink. "So, what now?" 

Lex looked down at himself. "Why don't you let me get dressed, and we'll go downstairs and make some coffee." 

Clark looked at his watch. "It's four in the morning." 

"Precisely why we need coffee," Lex pointed out. "I have to be up in two hours anyway, and I think it's going to be easier for us to talk if we have coffee and I have clothes on, instead of you sitting on my bed while I'm naked." 

Clark blushed bright red. "Naked? I didn't... didn't, uh, notice. I just... thought you didn't wear shirts to bed." 

"I don't wear anything to bed, Clark. And unless you'd like to see more of me than you'd like, I'd suggest closing your eyes." Lex couldn't help the small flirty glance. "We'll work this out, Clark. I promise." 

Clark met Lex's eyes. "I believe you, Lex." Then he paused. "I'm... I'm not going to tell my parents that you know." 

"Considering your father's feelings towards me, Clark, I can't disagree with that decision, though I do hesitate to keep anything from them," Lex answered, then bit the inside of his cheek. "Your father already thinks badly enough of me as it is," he added. 

Clark nodded. "I like you in one piece, and I think my dad might seriously do something stupid if he found out you know," he replied. "And then he'd kill ME for letting it slip." 

"We wouldn't want that." Lex moved his hand from Clark's leg as he turned around, and swung his feet to the floor. He wrapped the sheet around his lower body as he rose, and only got a few steps before nearly falling flat on his face from the abrupt _stop._ "Clark, would you mind standing up for a minute?" 

"Standing... oh!" Clark shot to his feet, still blushing red as Lex yanked the sheet out from under him and wrapped it around his nude body. "Sorry!" 

"No problem," Lex said graciously, disappearing into his closet and firmly closing the door behind himself. 

* * *

When Lex emerged fully dressed a few moments later, he found that Clark had disappeared. In the quiet of the house, he could hear the far-off banging of pots in the kitchen, and he winced as he thought of the lecture he would receive from the housekeeper that evening for letting strangers into her domain. 

By the time he got to the kitchen, Clark had... well, he hadn't quite figured out _precisely_ how to run the coffeemaker, but he was trying. 

"Let me do that," Lex said, elbowing Clark out of the way. "Throw that filter into the trash, and fill it halfway with the ground coffee, not the beans. The ground is in the green canister." Lex washed the filter cup out under the faucet, then dried it and slipped it back into the coffeemaker. He wiped up the countertop and swept the spilled beans into the garbage as well, and nonchalantly tucked the grinder back under the counter. 

Clark flushed. "usedtoinstant," he muttered, and took the glass coffeepot that Lex thrust at him. "What do I do with this?" 

"Fill it up to the twelve cup mark, and then pour it in the back of the machine, right there," Lex said, pointing out the appropriate opening. "Then slide the pot back under the spout." Lex took over measuring the coffee, and dumped half of it back into the canister before closing the filter so that the coffee could run. "There. See? Simple." 

In a few moments, the smell of freshly brewing coffee was filling the kitchen, and Clark and Lex were sitting across from each other, perched on barstools that lined either side of the small island. Clark was looking everywhere but at Lex, and Lex was trying to remain calm. 

"I feel like I should be apologizing again," Clark said softly, over the gurgle of the coffeepot. "For waking you up." 

"It's okay, Clark," Lex reassured him. "You needed to talk to me, and you know that I'm always available to you. This was important; I'm glad you did." He reached over the island, where rows of coffee cups hung by their handles from a wooden rack. He brought two down, and set one in front of Clark and the other in front of himself. "Though I am curious as to why you chose three in the morning." 

Clark fidgeted and flushed. "I was already awake. I didn't sleep. What you said, I mean. It made me think about a lot of things. I couldn't wait any longer; I felt like my head was about to explode, and I didn't think you'd mind; I figured you were a night owl anyway." 

"I usually am," Lex agreed. 

"Yeah. So, that's why three in the morning. I've got to be home in an hour myself to do my chores, or Dad's going to kill me." Clark picked up the empty coffee cup and fidgeted with it even further. 

Lex sized up his friend for a long moment, studying him and making a few calculations in his head. "I don't hate you, if that's what you're worried about," he finally said. "And I'm not going to do any kind of experiments on you, and I'm certainly not going to turn you over to my father." 

Clark shook his head. "I know that, Lex." 

"Then what is it?" 

"I'm just afraid you won't want to be my friend anymore," he confessed, without looking up from his coffee cup. 

There was a moment of long silence as the coffee pot chimed, and Lex filled both their cups with the fragrant hot brew. He drank his own black, and nudged the sugar and creamer over towards Clark, and watched quietly as Clark fixed his own cup. 

"We're sitting in my kitchen at four in the morning, drinking coffee and talking. What part of that equation makes you think that I'm going to end our friendship?" 

"Guilty paranoia," Clark said honestly. 

"Not that you don't have reason to feel both, but Clark, don't worry. I told you; we're going to find a way to get through this. Yes, I'm very angry. And I'm also touched, and worried, and a little more angry, and concerned. But none of that means that I'm going to tell you that I hate you and I no longer want to be your friend." 

Clark looked up hopefully at that. "Yeah?" 

"Yes," Lex answered. "I told you before; this is what friendship means, Clark. I'm... beginning to think that neither one of us actually realizes the concept very well, but yes, this is what friendship means. It means that you work through the anger, and you find ways to forgive things you never thought you'd be able to forgive, because you can't imagine your life without that person in it. Or if you can, it's not a very pleasant place to be," Lex clarified. 

Clark considered that, as he fiddled with his coffee cup, swirling the liquid in the mug. After a moment, he looked up. "That sounds... like a lot more than friendship, Lex." 

"Maybe it is," Lex agreed. "But friendship is included in that," he continued. "Or maybe it isn't, and I just feel that friendship should be treated like any other relationship, and if the person isn't worth being your friend, then they're certainly not worth anything else." A sip of coffee. "How you interpret it, Clark, is entirely up to you." 

Clark rubbed his thumb around the rim of the coffee cup nervously. "What if I say that all I want right now is friendship with an open door for something else?" 

"Then that's what we'd have, just like we've always had it," Lex agreed easily. 

Clark nodded. "And if I said that all I want right now is friendship, period?" 

"Then you'll have to learn not to return the seven second long flirtatious glances, but we could have that, too," Lex answered calmly. 

Clark's hand shook a little as he set the coffee cup down. "And if I said I wanted everything?" 

Lex put his own cup down, and then reached out and rescued Clark's cup before it went spilling everywhere. "Then all you'd have to do is tell me." 

Clark let Lex move the cup, and stared instead at his empty hands. "And if I said I wanted everything, you wouldn't... think I was a freak? Or anything? You'd still... want that?" 

Lex looked at Clark's empty hands, and put his own inside the larger palms. "If you said yes, Clark, I would still want you. In whatever way you wanted me to have you, I'd want you in my life. Even if it is just as my friend." 

Clark didn't let himself squeeze Lex's hands too tightly. "You wouldn't blame me for giving you this horrible burden to carry?" A choked off pause. "And you wouldn't leave me?" 

Lex disentangled one of his hands to tilt Clark's head up, not surprised at the silver sheen of tears that crystallized in Clark's green eyes. "I'd be honored that you trusted me enough to let me help you carry it. And no. I wouldn't leave you. I didn't leave you when you were lying to me, and I won't leave you now that you've been honest with me." 

Clark's voice was completely choked up at that, and he squeezed both of Lex's hands tightly. 

Lex rose from his stool, and quickly circled the counter. He perched on the stool next to Clark, and wrapped his arms gently around Clark's shoulders. Clark's eyes closed as he leaned his cheek against Lex's, and he brought his arms around to tightly clasp Lex. "I'm sorry," Clark finally got out. "I'm sorry I did this to you, Lex, I'm sorry I made you feel this way. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before." 

"It's going to be all right," Lex promised. He'd make it be all right. "Tell me what you want, Clark, and I'll make sure that it happens." 

Clark tightened the hug around Lex's waist. "Everything, Lex. If you can forgive me, I want everything. No right to ask for it, but I want it." 

Lex's arms tightened around Clark's shoulders. "You're not asking," he reminded. "I'm offering." 

"Everything, then," Clark said, muffled against Lex's shoulder. 

"Everything," Lex echoed, and he pulled away just enough to press his lips against Clark's. 

* * *

He was naked in Lex Luthor's bed. 

Clark shivered at the thought, and he felt as though he was not as uncertain as he should have been. Lex was naked too, sitting beside him in the bed and speaking on the phone, arranging for the helicopter to land at eight instead of six. Clark was holding the hand not balancing the phone, stroking lightly over the soft pads of Lex's fingers, barely showing that they had been bloody and raw eighteen hours ago. 

He didn't like that thought, and he brought each finger to his mouth for the soft kisses he'd wanted to bestow on them earlier. 

Lex smiled softly at Clark as he hung up the phone, then rolled onto his side. He pulled his fingers away so that they could trail over Clark's hip, up over his belly, and across the well-defined six-pack that nestled warmly against his own body. "There, that's taken care of," he murmured softly, pressing a light kiss to Clark's jaw. "What would you like next?" 

Clark picked Lex's hand back up and kissed the palm again. "You're not going to hurt yourself?" 

Lex shook his head. "By this afternoon, you'll never be able to tell anything happened," he reassured. 

Clark nodded, and squeezed Lex's hand gently in his own. "Okay," he nodded. "I trust you." 

Lex smiled at that, a rare _real_ smile that had none of the sarcasm or deriding undertones that Lex smiles usually had. He nuzzled kisses along the underside of Clark's throat, up over his chin. "What would you like?" he asked again. "I don't quite have the time I'd like to make love to you properly, but it leaves a lot of open territory as to what you'd like to explore." 

Clark raised his hand, and rubbed his thumb over Lex's open mouth. It was something he'd wanted to do, even if he hadn't ever really admitted it to himself, pretty much since he'd rescued Lex at the bridge. He'd wanted to touch Lex's mouth, see if it was really as soft as he'd thought it had been, touch Lex's skin and see if he was warmer or cooler than when he'd fished Lex out of the water, even taste his mouth again to find out what tastes were river water and what tastes were Lex. 

Lex's mouth closed gently around Clark's thumb, sucking it and letting his lips slide to the wide, fleshy base. He swirled his tongue around the heel, then dragged it up Clark's thumb as he sucked lightly at the thumbnail. His teeth nibbled the cuticle gently as his tongue dragged over the ridges and dips of knuckle and heel. 

Clark shuddered, his cock twitching in his lap. He couldn't stop the groan that built in his chest, easing slowly out in an explosion of breath as Lex did bad, naughty things with his tongue. "Lex!" 

Lex acknowledged Clark with a quick glance as he returned to his ministrations on Clark's thumb. His lips tugged the thick digit easily, wrapping around it as he finally slid his mouth off and licked up Clark's chest. "Yes?" he purred, rubbing his hand against the wet trails he'd left on Clark's skin. 

"Your mouth," Clark panted softly. "I want your mouth." He tugged urgently at Lex's shoulders, pulling him up just a littler further for a desperate kiss. 

Lex took control of the desperate kiss, murmuring softly into Clark's mouth as he turned it into a seductive kiss, his tongue teasing against his friend's as it began to thrust back against his. His hands rose to cup Clark's cheeks, running his thumbs over strong cheekbones as his fingers gently caressed the rest of Clark's face, brushing through his hair and letting Clark feel the decadence of fingers gripping your hair tightly. He was momentarily sorrowful that he had no hair of his own for Clark to feel, but when Clark's hands rose to Lex's shoulders, then his chest and sides he realized that Clark apparently didn't care. 

The slick feeling of Lex's skin was addictive to Clark's fingers. He was almost reluctant to touch for a long moment, because he didn't want the rough pads and work-hardened palms to scrape or mar Lex's delicate-looking skin. The illusion was dispelled when Clark _did_ touch for the first time, and found Lex's skin almost as firm and tough as his own, resisting the red marks that Clark had dreaded leaving on his body. 

Big hands and wide palms moved down to Lex's hips, pulling him into Clark's lap as they kissed. One supported the small of Lex's back, the other kneaded Lex's firm ass. Lex gave a soft moan at the touch on his ass, and Clark couldn't help the prideful little grin, because he had made _Lex_ moan, just by touching him. 

Lex pulled away from Clark's sinfully delicious mouth, and licked his lips. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked softly, giving a teasing grind down against Clark's lap. 

Clark gasped, then his eyes squeezed shut. Yes, he was entirely sure, because he knew that if he did _anything_ else with Lex, then they weren't going to be leaving for a very long time, and oh, that would be bad but in the BEST way. "I'm sure," Clark nodded. "Want to save the rest for when we can do it right." 

Lex nodded. "I understand the feeling." He gave a wry grin as he slowly disentangled himself from Clark's lap, and then straddled Clark's ankles. "You'll like this, I promise." Starting at the ankle, Lex ran his hands up Clark's legs, over strong calves and dimpled knees, pausing to massage tree-trunk thighs as he leaned over. 

Clark's erection was rising from the dark nest of curls between Clark's legs as though straining to reach Lex's mouth. He complied, but only for a moment, pressing a feather-soft kiss to the head before trailing the same light kisses down the shaft. His tongue snaked out to lap at Clark's balls, then pressed a kiss to each orb in their sac as his hands continued to massage Clark's thighs. 

"Leeeeeex." It was halfway between a whine and a groan, and Clark damned his friend for teasing him. "Want!" 

_Single word responses are always a good thing; you haven't lost your touch,_ Lex congratulated himself. He used his teeth next, laying gentle nibbles along his lover's hard cock, just to tease. His hands moved to keep Clark's legs pressed open, and he fit his body between them as he licked and nipped. 

Every one of Clark's little whines and moans, grunts and groans and twists and pleading noises were music to Lex's ears. His hands stroked and comforted, holding Clark's lower body still as he took pity on his lover and gave Clark's cock a single, firm lick from root to tip. 

Feathers flew as Clark's fists slammed through the mattress. His back arched just a little as he tried not to hurt Lex, and sneezed once as the feathers got in his nose. 

Lex couldn't help it; he cracked up. The feathers flying, the dainty little sneeze which caused Clark's cock to bobble, and he just _laughed._

Clark looked up, seeing a single down feather perched on top of Lex's bald head--and then another stuck to the damp head of his cock--and Clark lost it, laughing because Lex was laughing. Suddenly a ruined mattress was the funniest thing in the world, Lex was laughing with him in his arms, and his cock looked like it had grown feathers. 

Lex buried the ungentlemanly snickers in Clark's shoulders, and looked up with sparkling eyes. 

"Tweet!" Clark chirped, and the laughing started all over again. He held Lex tightly against his shoulder, smiling and giggling like he hadn't in a very, very long time. "Thank you," Clark added, still grinning widely. 

Lex looked up quizzically, propping his chin on Clark's shoulder. "For what?" he asked, reaching down and idly pulling off the few down feathers that had stuck to Clark's cock and groin. 

"Letting me be happy," Clark said softly. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time." 

Lex dangled a feather and let it drop, where it balanced on Clark's nose before he puffed it away. "You're welcome." He kissed Clark gently, and laid his head on Clark's shoulder. "I'm glad I could make you happy." 

Clark squeezed Lex tightly, and then slowly let him go. "You did. Thank you. That... felt good. It felt good being able to laugh with you and not have to worry about all the lies and everything." Clark's words choked off as Lex's hand wrapped around the length of his cock, dusting all the feathers off by stroking up and down the shaft. "Oh, G--L-Lex." 

"Sssh," Lex said softly. "Let me do it this way, and we'll go slowly," he continued, his hand stroking Clark's cock. "And hopefully not have any other feather incidents." 

Clark's strangled laugh was lost in the moan. Lex's fingers were sliding over his shaft like silk, squeezing and stroking in all the right places as he shuddered. His arms rose, looping themselves around Lex's shoulders and tugging him in close. He drank in the heat coming from Lex's body, wondering how he could produce so much of it, and he almost missed Lex slipping out of his arms to straddle his legs. 

He didn't have a chance to react as Lex's mouth slid back over his cock. His lips wrapped around the head, and Clark gave another deep, chest-vibrating moan. Lex's tongue slicked the shaft as he slid down, sucking the length into his mouth and then his throat as he swallowed everything. 

Experience. Lex had experience and he didn't and Clark's nails dug gouges into his thigh as he tried not to scream. He squeaked instead as Lex's mouth moved, sliding off his cock and letting the cool air in the room hit the wet flesh before swallowing down again. 

Lex's eyes were closed as he worked on Clark's cock. He couldn't watch the slide of cock in and out of his mouth; instead he tasted it, every inch as he worked on his gag reflex, slowly pushing it aside and relaxing it as he slid Clark in. He seemed to go on forever; the cock was as big as Clark himself was, and Lex's body throbbed once, imagining the thick shaft splitting him open and fucking him. 

He bobbed his head rhythmically, slicking Clark's cock with saliva to make every glide easier as he sucked Clark deeper. His hands reached down and gently rolled Clark's balls together in their warm sac as his tongue and lips slurped around his lover's cock. 

Clark was in heaven; the sensations of Lex's hot, wet mouth around his cock, sucking hard and stroking deep, was like absolutely nothing he'd ever had before. He felt himself growing mortifyingly close to his orgasm, too soon and too quick but Lex's mouth and Lex's tongue were sucking and licking and teeth were nibbling right under the head of his cock and he exploded with a shout of "Lex!" 

In that split-second of warning, Lex braced himself. When he felt the first creamy spurts of Clark's orgasm on his tongue, Lex gulped it down greedily. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful until Clark's cock was empty and limp in his mouth, and he started to clean it. Cat-like lapping motions of his tongue along the shaft and balls had every drop of Clark's orgasm cleaned up, and he was wringing little whimpers from his lover as he did it. 

Clark's eyes were closed as he let his head drop back on Lex's pillows. He couldn't believe he'd just gotten his first ever blowjob from Lex Luthor, and that Lex had swallowed it all. His large hands found Lex's head, delicate and fragile as he swept his fingertips over the slightly sweaty skin. Tugging carefully, Clark pulled Lex up until they were face to face, and Clark kissed his lover gently. 

Lex returned the sweet kiss, his leg hooking over Clark's thighs to pull himself closer as he nested into Clark's side. 

Clark looked down in surprise as Lex pulled himself closer, and gave a wide grin, wrapping his arms tightly around his new lover. "Hey, Lex?" 

"Yeah?" Lex answered softly. 

"I'm glad you can forgive me." 

Lex rubbed his cheek against Clark's shoulder. "Of course I can forgive you, Clark." That was the easy part; forgetting, on the other hand? That wasn't going to be nearly so easy. 

The End 


End file.
